Repaying those you love
by Morningstarfairy
Summary: Whilst battling with Diamond Sailor moon pushes Darien out of a swords path and takes the full blow, and is then captured by diamond! And why are all the enemies from the past showing up now? and Who is Miyuki? read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Injuries and captures

Darien and Serena sat on the bank of the river in Juuban Park having a picnic.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Serena asked as the sun glistened on the water.

"Yes, it's lovely." Darien replied.

"I wish nothing spoils this evening." Serena said as her communicator went off. "I guess not."

She groaned and Darien laughed.

"Serena here, what's up?" Serena asked speaking into the communicator.

"Serena its Amy there's a Monster attacking the temple were fighting it but we need a hand." Amy said as she ended the conversation.

"Well we'd better head that way." Darien said.

"I suppose so." Serena replied. "Let's go." They ran to the temple and saw the scouts fighting with a monster shooting long thorns and vines at them.

Serena grabbed her brooch.

"MOON CRYSTAL POWER!" She shouted as she transformed into Sailor Moon.

Darien pulled out a rose and transformed into Tuxedo Mask. They ran to where the scouts where.

"Well, well if it isn't Sailor Moon." said Diamond.

"Diamond." Sailor moon said with groan in her voice.

"I'll handle Diamond, you help the scouts." Tuxedo mask said.

"You sure?" Sailor moon asked.

"Positive." He said as he ran to diamond. "Hey Diamond!"

"Well, well Tuxedo mask, well I suppose we'd better get started." Diamond said as he pulled out a sword.

"Sailor Moon some help would be nice." Sailor Jupiter shouted.

"Right, Moon Tiara Magic!" She said throwing her tiara at the monster,

"Mars celestial fire surround!" Mars shouted throwing fire at the monster.

"Now sailor moon." Mercury said.

"Right! Moon Sceptre Illumination!" sailor moon shouted. "Dusted!"

Meanwhile the fight between Tuxedo Mask and Diamond continued.

"I must say your better than I expected, Tuxedo Mask." Diamond said smiling. "But I'm afraid I must go so I'll just finish you of and leave. So... Huh!" he said throwing his sword at Tuxedo Mask.

"Watch out!" Sailor moon shouted as she pushed him out of the way and took the shot herself.

"Sailor moon!" the girls and Tuxedo mask shouted as she fell to her knees hand on her side.

"What have I done?" Diamond said to himself.

"Why d'you do it?" Tuxedo Mask asked as he held her.

"Because you did it for me once it was time for me to return the favour." She said smiling and winced in pain.

Tears fell down the scouts and Tuxedo's face.

"Now's my chance." Diamond said as he materialized sailor moon into his arms and disappeared.

"Serena!" Darien shouted as they all de-transformed and ran to where they once where. "No!"

He shouted as he fell to the floor.

"Darien calm down we'll find her." Mina said and Lita placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm trying to pick up her co-ordinates by her Brooch." Amy said as she typed away on her blue mini computer.

"But it's going to take some time."

Darien and the others nodded.

"Thanks Amy." He said then facing the now full moon. "We'll find you Serena don't worry."

Chapter two: Escape and Find.

Serena looked around the room she was still sailor moon and her Side was causing so much pain every time she moved it sent a pain like knives through her.

"I've got to get out of here, where ever here is." She thought to herself.

"So are you enjoying your stay?" said a voice which caused her to turn around still holding her side.

"Why did you bring me here?" Sailor moon asked as Diamond appeared in front of her.

This question stomped him a bit what should he say

"You're my quest of honour and prisoner." He finally said.

"I don't think so!" Sailor Moon replied then shouted." MOON SEPTRE ILLIMINATION!"

This stunned diamond and paralysed him. Sailor moon took this opportunity to escape using sailor teleport.

"Sailor Teleport!" sailor moon shouted and she was gone by this time Diamond had pulled him self together and went after her but by the time he got there she was gone.

Sailor moon appeared in Juuban Park and due to her injury she de-transformed back to her normal clothes which started to turn red from the blood.

"Well there's no point staying here." She thought as she started staggering towards the entrance of the park, with her hand on her side which was hurting like mad

Meanwhile back at the temple Amy had finally pinpointed a area of where Serena might be.

"She could either be in the mall, me and Raye will look thee, around the fountain near the city, mina and Lita you two look there, or in Juuban park Darien you will look there, is that ok with every one?" Amy asked.

"Yes." They all said.

"Good job Amy." Mina said which made Amy blush.

"Yeah that was really fast!" Lita said.

"Thanks guys." Amy said as she turned bright red.

"Well let's get looking." Raye said and the others all nodded

Darien was anxious but thrilled that Amy had found a few possible places.

"Thanks Amy." He mouthed to the blue haired girl.

"Your welcome." Was her reply.

"Let's go." They all shouted as they head of in the areas they'd been assigned.

Raye and Amy had searched the first few floors of the mall from corner to corner with no luck.

"We can't find her here." Raye said into the communicator.

"Keep looking raye." Was the reply.

Mina and Lita were having no luck either. They had searched the area completely with out finding a trace.

"Guys she's not at the fountain we've searched around the whole area." Mina said into the communicator.

"Then come and help Raye and Me in the mall." Amy's voice rang out.

"Ok on our way." Mina replied as they headed over to the mall.

Darien was about to give up hope, he'd look most of the way round the park with no sign of her, then he saw a figure in the distance, it was staggering his way he walked in the direction the figure was coming from. The figure tripped and fell over and tried and managed to stand up. Darien walked closer and saw it was Serena!

Serena struggled to keep standing the pain was agony in her side. She could see a person walking towards her he looked very familiar. She tripped and fell and tried to get back up and after painfully standing up she saw the figure was Darien.

"Serena!" Darien yelled as she ran to were she was just about standing.

"Good to see you again." Serena said as she clasped her side and fell to her knees and winced.

"Serena, let me look." Darien said as he removed her hands and looked at the wound, it was very deep. "Its bad, we need to get you to my apartment." Darien said as he put her t-shirt back down and helped her up.

"Ow." Serena said as a few tears went down her checks as she clasped her side again. As Darien helped her walk to his apartment.

"Were the girls?" Serena asked as she winced and put her hand tighter on her side.

"They're looking for you." He replied as her put his hand on top of hers. "We''ll call them once you're sorted, were nearly there."

She smiled "How did you find me?" she asked as she started to feel cold she shivered.

"Amy used her computer, are you ok?" he asked when he saw her start shivering.

"Yes, just a little cold." She replied and winced again.

"That's not good" he thought "she must have lost a lot of blood." He took of his jacket and put it around her.

"Thanks Darien." She said as she began to fell light headed.

"Your welcome." He replied as they entered a building and went to a lift. By this time Serena could barely focus see felt so dizzy and faint.

"Almost there a few more floors to go." Darien said and Serena just nodded.

"Darien." She said weakly and quietly as she lent against the wall of the lift.

"What is it?" he asked. As he continued to looked at the door.

"I think I'm gonna…." But she never finished as she fell to floor unconscious. At this he turned around.

"Serena!" he cried as he knelt down next to her and shook her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

well thats the end of chapter one hope you like.


	2. Chapter 2

-1**Last time: **

"_Darien." She said weakly and quietly as she lent against the wall of the lift._

"_What is it?" he asked. As he continued to looked at the door._

"_I think I'm gonna…." But she never finished as she fell to floor unconscious. At this he turned around._

"_Serena!" he cried as he knelt down next to her and shook her._

**This time**

Chapter 3: Healing begins and bizarre dreams

"Come on you stupid elevator…" Darien yelled frustrated as he held Serena's limp body, which was growing eerily cold, and watched the numbers slowly rise from the ground floor up to the 13th, his floor.

"I think I'm beginning to see why people hate the number 13."

Eventually after 5 gruelling minutes the doors opened with a ping onto his floor.

"Finally" he sighed lifting Serena up into his arms and sprinting down to his room.

"Keys. Keys, keys…" He chanting reaching into his pockets adjusting Serena carefully in his arms.

He eventually found them, slamming the door open he ran into the clean and sterile prospect of his home.

Setting Serena on his bed in the one bedroom apartment he made sure she was in no danger of falling off or anything, before running out the bedroom again and through to the kitchen. Rummaging through the cupboard in the corner he found his large first aid box.

Running back to the bedroom, first aid box in his hand, thoughts of dread and anxiousness went though his head as he sat next to Serena's limp body, which was hard to decipher from the bed sheets it was so pale.

"Ok time to put the last 2 years of medical school into good use." he thought aloud as he set about fixing up her side.

Removing her t-shirt to just below her bust he got a first glance at the wound and hissed at the seriousness of it. Looking at her face he face her a pained smile.

"You're going to be ok, I promise." He promised running a hand gently through her long blonde hair, before setting to work on stitching and bandaging her side.

Serena looked around the pastel Blue and green palace, surprised at the similarity between it and the crystal palace from the future….yet something was different.

Wondering down the hall, each step echoed through the desolate palace.

"Hello?" she yelled, her voice echoing for what seemed like miles down the hall. "Is anyone there? Where am I?"

Continuing she found know one, yet she continued to chant the same questions over and over.

"I think I'm the only one here…" she concluded.

"Not quite, Princess Serenity." a female voice said from behind her.

Turning around she came face to face an attractive girl, who looked no older than she did, she had long brown hair, that flowed down to her hips, and bright ocean blue eyes. She wore a Pastel Blue, off the shoulder dress with a darker shade in green bow and sash that widened towards the bottom.

"Who are you?" Serena asked after giving her a full head to toe examination.

"That is not important at this precise moment, Princess Serenity." She replied smiling kindly as she stepped forwards and curtsied slightly.

"How do you know me? Have me meet, I feel as though I know you." Serena asked as she walked gracefully around her.

"Yes we have meet, you will remember eventually, but until then I need to tell you something and give you this." The brown haired replied holding out a piece of parchment. "Read it now before its gone, as I will not be able to give it to you again." She informed.

Serena nodded and opened it.

"it's a picture." Serena replied and scanned over it taking in the detail.

"No, its more, hold the silver crystal over it." the strange girl replied smiling still.

Doing so Serena removed the silver crystal from its home and held it over the parchment. Immediately words appeared on the parchment.

"Before you read I must tell you, what the letter says is going to happen soon." She informed, Serena looked at her and nodded before looking down.

"When the new moon of the new century is high

And when the sun and moon join as one in the sky

Beware of the shadows that reign around the corners of the sun

Only when the time is past must the shadows start there run."

Serena read aloud then a couple more times in her head. Looking up at the girl a confused expression on her face she tried to take in what the letter said.

"I can see your confused, but I must tell you this. Diamond coming back, you getting stabbed was all part of this, the evil is combining forces." She explained and Serena's eyes widened.

"Do you mean that all the evil we've defeated so far are returning to work together?" Serena asked and her eyes widened as she felt a stab of pain in her side, she held her side and doubled up.

"What's going on?" She asked worried.

"You're waking up, we don't have long, you must find me." The girl replied as the castle around her started to fade into blue and green blurs.

"But how? Ah..." Serena asked as another spout of pain started, she looked down to see blood on her white dress from her side.

"I'm in Tokyo….Look for Miyuki….goodbye for now Princess." with that the girl, like her castle disappeared into white as the meeting ending.

Serena opened her eyes, and was meet by a fierce pain in her side. Craning her neck she could make out the familiar traits of Darien's apartment. The clock by the bed read "6:30pm", looking around she saw she was in the room alone, sitting up slightly she winced as she was meet by a agonising pain, she winced.

Darien entered the room eyes downcast, he saw a figure move out of the corner of his eye, looking up he saw Serena awake and propped up, his eyes widened in surprise, only to revert to normal with relief.

"Serena," he sighed walked quickly over to her. "How are you feeling, you really had me worried when you passed out like that."

"I fell ok, just in a bit of pain now and again, but nothing to worry about…wait…I fainted?" she asked and Darien nodded, she gave a curt nod and looked down. "Then was that a dream?" she asked aloud

"Was what a dream?" Darien asked edging slightly closer.

"I was in a palace, with this girl she looked a bit older than me…she told me about a new enemy…or old new enemies." She explained looking up at him.

He blinked at the confusion of it. "Maybe it was a meeting, like when you used to see your mother?" he asked, thinking about the times in the past when Serena had been visited by Queen Serenity, when she had passed out or other times.

"Maybe, she said to look for her in Tokyo, Miyuki….she also gave me paper with hidden writing…

When the new moon of the new century is high

And when the sun and moon join as one in the sky

Beware of the shadows that reign around the corners of the sun

Only when the time is past must the shadows start there run." She recited her eyes closed in thought she turned to face him slightly and sat up a bit in the bed. She winced and grasped her side loosely.

"Don't move to much." Darien ordered kindly as he placed a had on her arm.

"She told me all the enemies from the past are going to join "when the new moon of the new century is high"….so I'm guessing that means a new moon, and for "and when the sun and moon join as one in the that be a solar eclipse?" Serena replied after smiling at his order.

"Sounds right….and there's a solar eclipse in a few months time…wait a minute." He said and getting up he ran out of the room, returning with the years calendar from the fridge door.

"There's a new moon the day of the solar eclipse." Darien replied pointing to a date on the calendar that had both "Solar Eclipse" and a new moon symbol in the corner.

"Ok, first part sorted….but the last part lost me….I'll have to ask the girls." Serena replied thoughtfully.

"I agree but you get some rest first, your blood level is quite low, took me a while to stop the bleeding." Darien replied at which she nodded.

She gently laid down again and winced in pain as she bent to far one way.

Darien got up and held her arm as she laid down again.

With in minutes she was asleep again, this time however she was such a deep sleep no one would have been able to enter.

End of part 2

Ok, ok……I'M SOOOOO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER….I had a lot of things happening.

However now that I've updated I feel like I've let people down…in other words I think I ruined it….I just had no ideas for months and then a idea came to mind and I thought….hey go with it…..There will be more injuries as there always are in my stories lol…..But please r&r and let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Last time**

"_I agree but you get some rest first, your blood level is quite low, took me a while to stop the bleeding." Darien replied at which she nodded._

_She gently laid down again and winced in pain as she bent to far one way._

_Darien got up and held her arm as she laid down again._

_With in minutes she was asleep again, this time however she was such a deep sleep no one would have been able to enter._

**This time**

On a dead star thousands of miles away from the glorious blue and green planet, life was not quite as dead as it should have been.

Amongst the craters and dead debris from the once bright powerful star, in a dark cave burying 10 miles down to the stars core, a plan was hatching.

"I take it we're on course?" hissed a females voice as a lady with red hair and wore a long indigo dress, as she stepped into the centre of the room, and the only light source available.

"Right on target, Beryl." A males voice replied from one of the two throne's carved from stone.

"My fair Beryl would you please go and see to the whereabouts of Mistress 9? She is to be the first to track down the sailor soldiers and destroy them." a new voice said from the other throne.

"As you wish my lady." Beryl replied and with the clinking of her heels she left the room.

"Dear Diamond, you've done so well bringing everyone here." The female voice from before said as she leant over and gave Diamond a kiss on the check.

"Thank you my dear." Diamond responded and kissed her on the lips, before getting up and standing in front of her.

"I am going to converse with the Wiseman of the best moves." he informed her.

"Of course my love what a superb idea," she replied as she too stood up. "I just need to see to something, and I shall join you later."

With a nod of his head Diamond walked down the stairs at the front of the room and across the vast room.

Once the doors were shut a chuckle sounded from the woman's lips which turned into a evil laugh as she floated into the centre of the room.

"Fools, they bid my every command. Soon we shall arrive on earth and everything will go according to plan….soon earth will be mine!" She laughed evilly as she lifted into the air, lightening surrounding her from her hands.

Something in the corner crashed to the floor, causing the laughing woman to drop to the floor and scowl at a figure in the corner.

"Who did that!" she bellowed, and a small girl of about 15 appeared from behind on of the black pillars, she hand dank long brown hair and lifeless blue eyes, she had an extremely dirty dress on and her skin was raw this cuts and burns.

"I'm sorry Queen Hetika, It was an accident." she said cowering and bowed low to the ground.

" Miyuki. Miyuki. How many times have you broken something this week?" Queen Hetika asked striding over to her, the girl trembled as she thought back.

"4 ma'am. I'm sorry it won't happen again." Miyuki replied and bowed lower until she was on the ground.

"and how many times have you said that." Hetika asked standing over the girl.

"I…I don't know ma'am." Miyuki whimpered as tears burned her eyes as they threatened to flow.

"Exactly. Too to many, and I've reached the end of my patience!" With that Queen Hetika lifted her hand over the girl and struck her with lightening.

Miyuki screamed in agony as the lightening sliced through her skin and sent sock waves through her body.

"I want you to go with Mistress 9 to earth, I'm sick of seeing you. You are to make friends with the Sailors, but if I find you telling them about me. You will not want to be living." Queen Hetika replied and walked away, leaving Miyuki sobbing on the floor her body slightly convulsing.

On earth

"You mean to tell me that you found her and you didn't call us!" Raye yelled down the communicator, causing the others to step back slightly or rub there ears. Whilst Amy looked around sheepishly next to her, making sure no one heard Raye from the ladies room.

"Raye! Don't shout we're not deaf and we don't want to be" Mina replied from her position at the park where she and Lita had gone looking for Serena.

"Right Raye, be glad that she's ok." Lita replied looking over Mina's shoulder.

Raye pouted and gave an annoyed sigh.

"Yeah you're right, we'll be over in about 10 minutes." She replied looked over to Amy who was shaking her head.

"Girls, Serena's sleeping at the moment. I know you might not agree but I think you should wait for a few hours, she was in some pain earlier." Darien replied and moved the communicator away from his ear just in time.

"WHAT!?!?!?!" Raye yelled angrily down her watch communicator. "If that's the case then more so reason for us to come and visit." she exploded.

"Raye, I think Darien is right. We don't want Serena to go back down hill." Amy replied and got a glare from Raye. "But that's just my thought." She continued nervously.

"Raye, I think Amy's right." Mina replied looking at Raye who glared back mouth open.

"We know you're worried about Serena, we all are, but don't you want her to get better?" Lita asked and Raye shut her mouth and looked down. "Besides its only a few hours, we can go to the mall and buy her something?" Lita continued and smiled.

"I suppose so." Raye replied and sighed as she calmed down.

"Great, do you think you can bring Luna and Artemis, Serena has something important to tell you all." Darien asked and the girls nodded fiercely.

"Sure, no probs Darien. We'll see you in a few hours." Mina answered and the communicators turned off.

Darien Sighed as the conversation ended. He wondered back into the bedroom and saw that Serena was just waking up.

"Hey, how you feeling?" he asked as he came and sat on the bed next to her.

"Better, a bit hungry though." She replied and as if on queue her stomach growled. She blushed ferociously as she looked down.

Darien laughed and got up again. "What would you like?" he asked.

She thought about It and her eyes sparkled.

"Pancakes?" she asked excitedly looking up at him.

He chuckled, leaning forwards he kissed her on her forehead.

"Sure thing, Pancakes coming right up." With that he left the room and wondered into the kitchen.

Meanwhile, Serena's smile faded as she looked down at her side, lifting up her shirt she saw it was bandaged, she smiled realising Darien had dressed her side, then frowned as she thought back to diamond.

"I wonder why he hasn't appeared back here yet." She queried as she sat up

In the bed, only to wince at the movement.

Looking around she saw that the sun was setting.

Then something on the shelf made her double take, a picture of a castle on the front of a book. Just like the one in her dream.

Getting unsteadily to her feet she painfully walked over to the shelf, holding her side.

She picked up the book, which turned out to be a diary, and began staring at the cover.

"Hey Darien?" She called as she wobbled on the spot, and grabbed the table in front of her.

"Yeah?" he replied from the kitchen.

"Where did you get this diary?" She asked turning it over, only see it was called "Blue and Green castle."

"Very original." she thought as Darien walked into the room.

"You shouldn't be walking around." he informed her concerned as he walked over to her.

"I know but this book caught my eye, its the same as the palace in my dream." she replied showing him the book, which he took.

"I bought it in a stationary shop down the road about a year ago, I think the shops still there." he replied. "I bought it because something about it seemed familiar."

"Same here," Serena murmured in reply, before hissing in pain as she leant on her wrong side. "Ouch" she muttered and held her side supportively.

"You alright? Maybe you should lay down, the pancakes will be ready soon." Darien said leading her over to the bed where she sat down slowly.

"Ok," she replied laying down before saying. "Oh! I need to contact the girls, mind if they come over?"

"Sure, I phoned them earlier, they should be awaiting your call." Darien replied and left the room.

"Thanks Darien!" She yelled smiling before opening her heart watch shaped communicator and pressing the all call button.

"Venus here."

"Jupiter here."

"Mercury here."

"Mars here…..SERENA!" Raye yelled and the others gasped.

"Serena! Are you ok?" Mina asked

"You ok?" Lita continued

"Darien called us and told us he'd found you." Amy replied and Serena smiled at her blue haired friend.

"Serena you idiot, you had us all so worried." Raye said her eyes surprisingly full of tears.  
"I'm sorry Raye, I didn't mean to upset you." Serena replied kindly at her friend.

"We're just glad your ok." Luna's voice sounded from somewhere.

"guys, I need to talk to you about something. I'm not sure if its urgent but could you please come here?" Serena asked.

"Yeah that's fine." they chorused and laughed at their timing.

"We'll be there in about 15 minutes ok?" Mina replied and they all turned off their communicators except for Luna.

"Serena, what is it about?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not really certain but I think it's a new enemy….well new old enemy….its hard to explain on here, can I tell you later? She asked and Luna nodded.

"I'll be there soon." with that the line went dead leaving Serena to turn off her communicator.

"Everything ok?" Darien asked walking back into the room with tray.

"Yeah, there coming soon. You didn't have to bring it here, i could have gone to the table." Serena replied as she tucked into her pancakes.

"No you're not walking anymore." Darien replied sternly but his face remained kind and soft.

"These are great." She replied swallowing, then blushed. "Sorry, manners."

She sighed and looked down.

"Whats the matter?" he asked sounding worried.

"I thought maybe this time there would be no more enemies for good, how am I going to deal with all our old enemies and a new one we know nothing about….not to mention I'm not exactly in the best circumstances at the moment." She replied and Darien nodded with a smile.

"You've destroyed them before you can do it again." he replied and pulled her into a kiss. "And don't worry, you have me and the girls to help you."

"Yeah your right thanks Darien." Serena smiled.

"He's right but how will I find this girl Miyuki? She could be anywhere." she thought to herself.

Tokyo Street.

"OK Miyuki. Looks like I'm stuck with you until further notice, so do as I say and you won't get hurt." Mistress 9 said to the girl next to her. M9's appearance had altered she was now a short haired blonde with a frilly white and pink dress.

"Yes ma'am." Miyuki replied grimly as she looked at herself. She now had curly silver hair that was in two pony tails, and wore a white blouse, pastel blue denim jacket and a pastel blur and white tartan, pleated skirt. With a hat to match.

"Good, now you need to find this girl." Mistress 9 said and handed miyuki a picture of Serena. "Tata"

"Wait where are you going?" Miyuki asked as M9 walked away.

"Anywhere your not, besides I have better things to do." M9 replied and continued walking.

"oh, right." Miyuki replied looking down at the picture. In the background she could see a arcade called Crown. Looking up she saw she was standing in front of it. "Well here goes."

End of a part 3

Yay I'm on a roll! (dances) ok there's a bit of a twist for you guys let me know what you think


End file.
